


Only You

by BadWife



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWife/pseuds/BadWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Alicia's move with Cary stop her feelings for Will or will they only get stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Office Call

I was standing outside Will's office doorway looking in. He was sitting at his desk. Everything looked the same way it was last time I was there. I quietly se into the door frame.  
"Hi Will."  
I murmur quietly. He looks up at me and I am stuck. I hear him take a breath. He looks like he doesn't believe I am here.   
"Alicia? What are you doing here?"  
I tentatively walk in and close the door behind me letting Will know that this conversation is private. I walk around his desk and he stands. I hug him close to me.  
"I've missed you."  
I whisper as the tears fall from my eyes and stain my cheeks. I hear his deep breath before his arms wrap around me. Holding me close to him. I know he must be so confused with everything that has happened between us. 

I look up at him my eyes still clouded with tears.  
"Will, can you ever forgive me? I hurt you in so many ways. I thought I loved Peter but I was wrong. Ever since Georgetown it's always been you."  
I manage to choke the words out as a lump of doubt rises in my throat. I'm afraid that he will turn me away but I would understand I caused him so much pain, confusion and he gave me everything. I move to kiss him very slowly giving him an out if he wanted to stop. He looks at me and his eyes widen and he takes another deep breath.  
"Why now Alicia? I mean after all this time, why now?"

I sigh.  
"I filed for divorce today. That's why I'm here. David Lee is my lawyer. I never wanted things between us to end but then Grace went missing and I felt I had been neglecting my kids but Grace has been the one convincing me that we are good together."  
I gently place my arms around his neck holding onto him. He looks at me breathing deeply. I know I've nearly gotten through to him.  
"But... Your firm.."  
"I believe that I should hire someone else. I don't want to have to defend myself if Peter wants to fight it. I don't want anyone at my firm to know until its done. David Lee was already on board when I was just looking at my options and I want to follow through with it."

I smile lightly trying to convey that I'm sure about it all. He closes his eyes and I wait patiently. Knowing that he is thinking about the bombshell I just dropped on him. I stay in his warm embrace and watch him thinking. I close ,y eyes enjoying the serenity of the moment. The warmth of our bodies. His voice startles me from the quiet.  
"What do you wait from me after all that..."  
"I just wanted you to know. I wanted to tell you the things I should have told you a long time ago. I spent so much time running that I got lost but you guided me back home."  
I know I should step away and out of his arms but I don't want to let go. Just as I go to step back he places his hands on my waist and pulls me a little closer breathing deeply. My own breath matching his.

I tighten my arms around his neck holding him closer to me. He buries his face in crook of my neck. I turn my head cautiously so our lips are a fraction away from touching. I lean in slowly brushing my lips against his. He brushes his lips against mine like we are both frightened of scaring the other off. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss a slight moan escapes my lips. He places a hand on the side of my face and slides his tongue against mine. Something about the way he tastes. It drive me crazy. There's a hint of scotch and then there's the undeniable taste of him. I pull back and rest my forehead against his as I smile at him. He looks into my eyes. He strokes the side of my face.

"Come to my place tonight? You don't have to but I'd like it if you did."  
I smile gently.  
"You think all that could be... Resolved like that ?"  
He sounds hurt that he thought I wouldn't want to talk about all the misunderstandings and hurt I caused.  
"No. I want you to have dinner with me and I want to talk to you. In a more private setting. We need more time to talk and I want to explain things to you better.If you need time I will wait. Your worth the wait. I just wish I knew that sooner."  
I see him swallow and slowly he nods.   
"Okay. Dinner. We need to talk because last time you, how can I say it. Stole Chumhum from us.

"I'm sorry Will. I'll never be able to take that back and I wish I could. I just want us to talk and see where we go there. Ok?"  
I kiss him gently. Trying to show how bad I feel. He looks at me surprised. As if he didn't expect that kiss.  
"You are trying to distract me... Where? At your place?"  
"Yes. The kids are with Peter tonight. And yes I'm trying to distract you but it's only because I want to kiss you. I've missed you. I've missed kissing you and holding you."  
I smile and kiss him again. He closes his eyes and nods slightly.  
"Ok then. Let me get my coat and we will got to your place."  
I reluctantly pull out of his arms and nod.  
"I might order some take away that way we can talk. Unless you want me to make something?"

He places his hands and in his pockets and shakes his head.  
"No. That's fine. Thanks. I told you things..."  
I hear him sigh.  
"I'm not going to use then against you. I promise. I don't want to hurt you ever again."  
"Okay."  
He walks to his chair and puts his jacket on. I see the worried look still etched on his face. I walk over to him stopping in front of him.   
"Hey. Don't worry. I love you Will. I just realised a little late."  
I place a quick kiss on his lips and turn to leave. i look back over my shoulder at him.   
"You coming?"  
I smile. He looks up and I hear his breath catch.

"I'm coming."  
I gently slide my hand in his and walk with him. I look at him concerned.  
"You okay?"  
"I... I feel weird with all this... Changing."  
He tens the light off as we leave his office and I catch him watching me.  
"Change is good. Just give it some time to sink in and it will all make sense."  
I squeeze his hand reassuringly. Suddenly he stops walking and I'm halted in my tacks by our joint hands.  
"Why did you leave the firm like that? Why didn't you talk to me before... I think we trusted each other?"  
I sigh. Fresh tears cloud my eyes.  
"I was weak. Cary convinced me that I would always be under you. I thought that I wouldn't fall for you if I didn't see you everyday but I realised that I wanted you more than ever before because we could do something about it and I want to. I want you. Always."

He looks at me and runs a hand through his hair.  
"Go."  
He walks the rest of the way to the elevator. He seems distant now to what he seemed less than a few seconds ago. I follow quickly nodding. The tears blurring my vision. He suddenly pulls me to him as we wait for the elevator. He starts caressing my back.  
"Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. I don't support it. Even if I was hurt or angry I don't ever want to see you crying."  
He whispers in that sweet low voice I knew so well when we were together. He places a gently kiss to my forehead. I small sob passed through my lips.  
"No matter how much I tell you that I'm sorry. The words will never be enough personally and professionally."  
He kisses my head once more and rests his head on my shoulder holding me closer to him. I can't stop the tears that start flowing as I cry openly now. Holding him tightly afraid that he will float away and I will wake and this will all just be a dream. I look into his eyes trying to show him I feel awful for betraying him.

"Alicia.. No please," he kisses some of the tears away and catches others with his hand gently caressing my face. "Don't cry please."  
He continues to kiss my tears away. I shake my head slightly. Tears spilling down my cheeks n small streams. I place ,y hand on the side of his face, caressing it.   
"Will. I just... I said so many awful things to you..."  
"You aren't the only one Alicia," he pauses. "And... We can't go back in the last and change them."  
I kiss him desperately seeking reassurance. ,y arms sliding around his neck pulling him to me. He pulls me tighter against him. He gently wipes the last of my tears away. I stop crying as he touches soothes me. Comforting me. Memories of Georgetown flash in my mind.

FLASHBACK

I look over the case file trying to figure out where we went wrong.   
"Leesha. It's just a mock trial. We didn't get this one but we'll get it next time. Don't stress yourself over it."  
"Will, I don't get it. How'd we lose. We had an air tight case."  
"The jury. The human factor of the trial didn't believe it. The defence created reasonable doubt is all. You can't control what they read of the facts. Come here."  
I look down at hi and stop pacing. I walk over to the sofa where he is sitting. He places his hands on my hips. He kisses my stomach and gently pulls me down to him. I run my hands through his hair smiling at him.  
"You're so beautiful when your frustrated like this. Fight hard for your client."  
He kissed me. I smile and kiss him back.  
"You know, Mr Gardner. If you hadn't have distracted me the morning of the trial we wouldn't have been late. That's part of why we got marked down."  
Teasing him I climb into his lip straddling him.  
"Hey. It's not my fault I woke with you looking sexy as hell in my bed. With that gorgeous smile of yours."

"Are you trying to distract me?"  
"No. Comfort you. You fell bad. Let me make you feel good. Let me make you feel really good."

END OF FLASHBACK

He runs his fingers through my hair. I hear the elevator come. I gently pull back.   
"Your place then?"  
"Yes."  
I take a step away putting more distance between us.   
"Come here Alicia. No one is here. It's late you know. You and I were always the last to leave and something's never change."  
"I know. I just don't want to risk it. I don't want you to get caught up in it."  
I look up at him blushing. He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him again. We walk into the elevator as it opens for us. Staying by his side holding his hand.  
"You sure the kids aren't going to be at your place?"

"Yes. They are with Peter. They come home to me after school tomorrow."  
He places a sweet kiss to my lips.  
"How will Peter react?"  
"I don't know. We don't talk unless its about the kids. I couldn't care any less about him."  
He caressed my face looking into my eyes. I smile and gently bite my lip.  
"Hey."  
His sweet low voice back soothing me. Making me feel safe, loved and worshipped.  
"Hey. Follow me to my place?"  
I smile and wink at him.  
"Okay."  
We walk out of the elevator and over to our cars. I parked beside him. I place a quick kiss to his lips. He holds me and we lean against my car for awhile just holding each other. He opens my car door and holds it for me.  
"Thanks you. See you soon."

I slide into my car. He closes the door nodding. He climbs into his car. I drive along and see his car following mine home. I glance back to check he is still following every now and again. Bringing a smile to my face every time I see his car still behind mine. I pull into the garage of my building and he parks beside me. We both get out of our cars. He follows without saying a word behind me. The elevator ride seems to take forever. I feel the tension in the air. Suddenly his hand in stroking mine. Reassuring me. He always knows just what to do to make me feel better. I open my apartment door and let us in closing it behind me and locking it.   
"Would you like a glass of wine? I think I still have some tequila if you'd prefer?"  
"Wines perfect. If we start with the tequila I'm not sure there will be much conversation."  
He has a small smile like he remembers the bar and how quickly we stopped talking and got a room for the night. No plan just pure spontaneity.

"You're right."  
I grab two glasses down and pour the wine. I walk back into the lounge room with out glasses. I hand one to him.  
"Where do you want to start?"  
"You start. I will listen."  
We sit side by side on the sofa.  
"I'm divorcing Peter as you know. I want for us to be like we were only we don't have to be secretive. I swear I will never hurt you again I promise that you'll be the only guy in my life besides my son that matters and I will put an end to Cary and my firm if you ask me. Your worth more to me than any of that."  
"Even though I was hurt by it... I will never ask you do anything like that. You did what you did and.. " he shrugs his shoulders. "Cary of course Not only you. You will make something for yourself and I want you to be happy."  
I watch as he sips his wine and stays calm and relaxed.

"It doesn't make it any better. I should have come to you. I shouldn't have done what I did. I betrayed you."  
He looks at me and swirls his glass a little. He sighs.   
"Maybe. But what's done is done. Something's just can't be changed."  
I rest my head on his shoulder. And sip my wine.  
"I wish I could erase all of it by I can't. What's done is done."  
He caresses my arm.  
"Work is work. Private is private in a way."  
"But the betrayal will always be there. It's like a mirror. You can try and glue it back together but you will still see the flaws in it. Is there anything you wanted to talk about? It's my turn to just listen."  
"I told you what I thought about it all. I was hurt by all of that. The fact that you went behind all our backs and you were ready to lie to my face when I asked you if you were leaving."  
"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I hurt myself by hurting you and I don't ever want to feel that again."  
I lift my head and look into his eyes. I kiss him.

His grip on me tightens as he pulls me closer and caresses my arms. I deepen the kiss sliding my tongue inside his mouth. Tasting the wine and him. He shifts a little to make it more comfortable. He sucks my tongue tenderly and sensually as his hands rub along my back. I shift my body and straddle him moaning as he kisses me. He hums low in the back of his throat and places his hands on my hips. I untie his tie. I start to take my jacket off. Suddenly his hands are helping me out of it a d throwing it to the floor. I feel his hands reach the front of my shirt. Gently he begins to unbuttons my shirt. He moan.  
"Mmm baby."  
He tilts his head so his lips brush along the tops of my breasts.  
"Will."  
I whimper as I unbutton his shirt and push it off with his jacket. He kisses back up my neck and bites my lips.  
"God, Alicia."  
Kissing me before I can respond.

I unbuckle his pants pushing them down. He lifts ups I I can push them off. As he unzips my skirt and pushes it down. Tossing it with my jacket and shirt. I moan as I run my ha da down along his chest and gently stroke his long, hard cock. His breathing increases as I stroke him. His hands cup my ass.  
"Mmmmm Alicia."  
He moans against my lips. I arch my back pressing my breasts into his hard chest kissing him hard. He unhooks my bra and tosses it. He lifts me and removes my panties. I smile while biting my lower lip as I push his briefs down. I slowly lower myself not his hard cock. Moaning as he enters me slowly. He tosses his head back. His hands coming up to caress my breasts. I kiss his neck placing light bites. He moans and gently pinches my nipples as he thrusts into me. I lean my head back and take him deeper.  
"Oh god, Will." 

His lips find my throat and kiss along my neck up to my ear. Sucking on my earlobe slightly. I rise and lower myself panting slightly.  
"Your so beautiful like this Alicia."  
He whispers gently as he cups my breasts again.  
"I love you, Will."  
I look him in the eyes. And I see his love for me swimming through his eyes.  
"I love you too, Alicia."  
He leans forward and captures my lips as he thrusts harder into me. Hitting deep within me every time. I kiss him roughly. My nails digging not his shoulders.  
"Alicia. It's always so amazing with you," he pants. "Aaalicia god."  
I can't hold back anymore. I come moaning loudly. He kisses my forehead. Holding me tightly.  
"Will."  
I collapse against his chest smiling. As I feel him come beneath me. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. Sighing. 

"I forgot how good we are at this."  
He caresses my back tenderly and lays us down on the couch. Still connected and facing each other.  
"I'm tired."  
He caresses my face tenderly. He kisses my nose.  
"Then go rest in bed Alicia."  
"Come with me. Stay the night?"  
"You want me to stay here?"  
He kisses me. And runs his hands along my ribs.  
"Yes. Don't go. Stay the night with me. Only if you want to that is."  
I smile letting him know that I will be fine with whatever he decides. He kisses. E again.  
"I want to... Alicia.. I just remembered something."  
"What?"  
I feel him pull out of me and I miss the connection instantly.  
"We didn't use any protection tonight."  
"It's ok. I'm on the pill."

"Oh. Okay. Just asking. Let's go to your room."  
He smiles and kisses me. Gently getting up and helping me up.  
"We'll I'm glad you asked anyway. "  
I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He follows me through the door and closes it behind us. We climb under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him.   
"I love you, night."  
He runs his hands along my back.  
"I love you too, Alicia."  
His breathing creating a peaceful rhythm. I fall asleep within seconds.


	2. A sweet Morning or not so sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Alicia wake up to each other but will there morning go according to plan or will things change for these two.

I feel his thumb gently pass over my lips. I cuddle closer and run my hand along your chest. I feel him shiver beside me. He shifts and kisses me tenderly. I kiss back holding him closer to me.   
"How can you see that I'm doing this to you?"  
"I know you. I can feel you move and your touch is the most recognisable it's always kind, gently and warm."  
I smile lightly. He kiss my forehead.  
"I see you've been collecting I formation about me."  
I open my eyes and see him smirking at me.  
"You do the same to me. Finding which touch brings more pleasure. How to kiss me and make me weak."

I pull him on top of me. Kissing him passionately. He rests his weight on his forearms beside my body.   
"Aren't we supposed to sleep?"  
"We don't have to sleep."  
I hook my legs on his hips pulling him closer to me.  
"I see you already though about that ."  
He has a slight smile. He kisses me. Rubbing his erection against me. I arch my back pressing my breasts into his chest.   
"Oh Will."  
I tip my head back. He bites my neck and licks long the bite. Still rubbing his erection against me, teasing me.   
"Tell me what you want, Leesh."  
He kisses along my jaw. Taking my hands and lacing our fingers.  
"Please. Make love to me Will."

I moan. He crushes his lips against mine. Kissing me. He slowly enters me.  
"Yes, Mrs Florrick."  
"Will."  
Tightens my legs around him pulling him deeper. Biting at his bottom lip. I feel him moan. Moving slow and deep. Sucking on my upper lip.   
"Will."  
"Alicia."  
Places a kiss to my lips, nose, forehead. Thrusting hard into me.  
"God, Alicia."  
My nails digging into his skin. I kiss and suck his neck. He tightens his grip on my hands and thrusts harder. Moaning as my nails dig into his skin. I start panting.   
"God, Will."  
Arching my back falling apart beneath him. His body collapses on my but somehow it's more like a gently caress. His thumbs stroking my hands in a soothing touch. Kissing my neck and shoulder.

I smile and sigh.  
"God. Will"  
So many words left unsaid that I wanted to share. How much he means to me and how much I have missed him. I try desperately to calm my breathing.   
"We should more often if this is how passionate you are in make up sex."  
He kisses my neck smiling into my skin. My negs still wrapped around his waist holding him inside me.  
"Hmm. But never that bad ever again though. But I wouldn't mind a little fight to have you to myself like this."  
He lifts his head a d looks me in the eyes.  
"Baby I will take all I can get from you. You are it for me. No one will ever make me feel the way you do."  
I roll us some I'm on top laying with my head resting on his strong chest listening to his heart beating and reassuring me that's he's real and here.  
"I'm all yours, baby."  
I fall asleep with Will stroking my back as sleep overcame us. The sun gently streams in through a crack in the curtain. I wake slowly still locked in his warm embrace. I move gently to lay cuddled up to his side. 

He shifts slightly but doesn't wake. I roll over and grab my phone checking the messages. Not any really concern me so I toss my gone on the night stand. I roll back over and find myself locked in Will's big brown gaze. Taking my breath away as he caresses my ribs.   
"Any messages, baby?"  
"Yeah but I don't care for what Peter and Eli want to say to me."  
I kissed him.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
He kisses me tenderly and wraps his arms around me.  
"I slept good, and I had a good night we had. And you?"  
He smiles. I move closer to him and smile.  
"I slept really good. And last night was wonderful."  
"It was... But we skipped dinner and went straight for desert."  
"Let me make it up to you. Pancakes for breakfast?"  
I place a quick kiss to his lips. He pulls me to him.

"You don't need to do that. It's ok."  
He kisses me playfully.  
"I want to. Now are you trying to distract me Mr Gardner?"  
"Mmmmm why not Mrs Forrick. I want to keep you in this bed for awhile longer. No one will know."  
I playfully pull out of his arms .  
"Mr Gardner thats inappropriate."  
Uses my teasing voice and giggle as I slip from the bed. He kneels on the bed and grabs me. Making me scream. He pulls us to the bed laughing.  
"Ohhh. I know but you can't complain about it."  
I pin him to the bed smiling brightly down at you. Biting my lip.  
"Will."  
He looks up at me and smiles.  
"You think you can keep me like that, Mrs Florrick?"  
"Oh I don't plan on keeping you like this."  
I smile. Suddenly I am pinned underneath him.  
"Good because I plan to keep you this way."  
"Oh really, Mr Gardner? Whatever am I going to do?"  
I tease him. Smiling up at him. I cant believe we got to this after years of bad timing. We would finally wake up like this. I never knew how much I loved until I had lost him. Now i am drowning in hope because of the possibilities for us.   
"What will you do.." 

He leans down and I feel his teasing question die before it leaves his lips. I kiss him and arch my back so our bodies touch.   
"Are you trying to tease me now?"  
He kisses me so tenderly. Humming low in his throat. I look up him playfully as I wrap my legs around his waist nodding.   
"You have been a bad man, Mr Gardner and I have been such a bad girl too. I think we need to be punished. Don't you?"  
I wink at him. He laughs. His laugh. I haven't heard it in so long. I love his laugh. I thought I would never hear it again. We used to be like this all the time in Georgetown. Why did I ever chose Peter over this.   
"You're insatiable you know that right?"  
I suck on his lower lip receiving a low growl of approval from him.  
"I'm trying to seduce you. Is it working?"  
I bat my eyelashes and smile innocently. He raises his eyebrows. He was trying to suppress another groan.  
"Hmm.. I don't know...'  
I lightly drag my fingernails along his shoulders and nip at his bottom lip. He kisses me deeply and passionately. He pulls back teasingly. He rolls to the otherwise of the bed.  
"No. Not really working."  
I get up and put my bathrobe on.  
"I'm going to make breakfast then."  
I walk away swaying my hips. I hear his muffled groan and I look he has the pillow over his face. I smirk and walk to the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen I slow my breathing. My heart racing in my ears. I see Will out of the corner of my eye walking into the kitchen. Mixing the batter and placing it in the fry pan.  
"Mmm. Smells good."  
I place some of the batter in the fry pan to make pancakes like I used to for us in college. I turn around and smile at him. I start walking to him.  
"Thanks. The Georgetown special. You hungry?"  
I kiss him. He nods, smiling. He steps away and gets his boxers sliding them on. I flip the pancakes and place the ones that are done on a plate for us. I reach to get another plate. I robe lifting and obstructing my view as Will saunters into the kitchen.   
"Good. You know I always made more than necessary."  
I turn and face him smiling. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a casual smirk on his face. He starts stalking towards me.   
"Mm. That looks perfect, Leesh."  
"Will. Now who's insatiable?"   
I wink playful and place a mug of coffee on the bench. He leans in and kisses me.  
"You of course. With this bathrobe. So sexy. I love when I get to see your body."  
He whispers. I close my eyes because I know that there is list swimming in my eyes. I bite my lips to stop a moan. He kisses me. His hand caressing my face.   
"Thanks for breakfast. Even though you didn't have to."

I kiss him and lean against the bench.   
"That's alright and your a guest. I can make you breakfast if I want."  
He kisses me again and caresses my back through my bathrobe. I moan and pull him closer unable to resist.  
"So insatiable..."  
Murmurs against my lips. He kisses me.  
"You started this."  
I sit on the bench and pull him between my legs. He smiles.  
"Ohh. I see."  
I look at him and wrap my legs around his waist cuddling him.   
"I would take you back too bed but," he picks up a pancake and bites it. "I need energy."  
He laughs lightly. I smile and grab a pancake.   
"Mmm. So good."   
He leans in to kiss me. I turn my had so he goes to kiss my cheek. He moves and kisses my neck instead. I giggle as he kisses my neck.  
"Will..."  
He smiles and kisses my jaw. He winks.  
"Okay. I will stop. For now."  
I smile brightly hugging him to me.  
"I love you."  
He hugs me tightly. I kiss him and slid off the bench putting the radio on and start dancing to the music. Smiling. 

"Oh come on, Really?"  
He eats and laughs.   
"It's fun. You should try it some time."  
I tease. He shakes his head.  
"Me? Nah. I'm too lazy. I'll just watch you."  
I laugh and walk up to him. I kiss him.  
"Yeah. You are."  
I wink. He kisses me tenderly.  
"I love you."  
"And I love you too Will."  
I blush. Finally being able to tell him and hear him say it to me. I'd heard it before but now I knew what it really was to love. He stands and moves behind me and dances with me smiling. I rest ,y head on his shoulder as his arm encircles my waist holding my close. I smile.  
"I'm happy just to have you around. You leave me breathless."  
I turn my head and kiss him slowly as we continue to dance. I feel him smiling into the kiss. Move sensually with me. Our bodies touching.  
"Maybe I should get ready. Zach and Grace could arrive."  
I close my eyes.  
"Yeah. I'm sure they'd like to meet you properly. But only when your ready. I want us to take our time because we now have all the time in the world."  
I kiss him. He puts his arms around me prolonging our kiss.  
"I already met them but.. Yeah if we really announce it officially I will be able to kiss you when I want."

"Yeah I'd like that. Maybe have dinner with us and we announce it then."  
"Tonight?"   
He looks at me.  
"Do they know your getting divorced?"  
"Peter and I told them a couple of days ago and apparently Peter has a new girlfriend too. She's having a baby. Then Grace cornered me and asked about you in private. I think she knew about us when we were together."  
I see him swallow and look a bit nervous.  
"Ok. But I want a few nights here and there with you and me alone at my place to getting to do things like go out and then go back to mine and explore."  
He winks seductively at me making me wet and wanting him.  
"I really like that idea. It's perfect. As long as I get to be with you."  
I smile and kiss him. He kisses back tenderly. His tongue reaching in and tasting me making my knees weak. I moan as his hand slides under my bathrobe and caresses my ass.  
"Okay, Mrs Florrick."  
"Mr Gardner you're a bad influence."  
I laugh and smile. Suddenly he picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around him like it was the most natural thing in the world. M  
"And you're the bad one too don't forget."  
"That's true."  
He kisses me tenderly as he carries me to the bedroom kicking the door closed behind us as we fall into bed. I pull back and smile at him and open my robe slowly. He kisses the sensitive spot on my neck that he always gets. And goes down sucking my nipples and kissing my breasts.  
"You have such sweet skin."

I blush.  
"You know how to make me feel worshipped. You are perfect to me."  
I kiss him my hands resting on his shoulders. He starts kissing back up my breast to my neck. We hear a noise in the other room. I freeze. I place my finger over my lips signally for you to stay quiet.


	3. Plans for an Evening as a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia introduces Will to Zach and Grace and Alicia realises just how grown up and mature her two children are.

He looks at me and caresses my hips slowly. He kisses my finger teasing me as a slight smile graced his features.  
"Will."  
I whisper shaking my head biting back a moan. His hands slide to cup my ass as he kisses my neck whispering my name against my neck.  
"Alicia."  
I kiss him to silence the moan that escapes my lips. My fingernails digging into his shoulders. He moans and kisses from my jaw to my mouth.  
"It's probably your children."  
He whispers to me, placing a parting kiss to my lips. My hands kneading him through his boxers. Smiling into the kiss.  
"Really? Your children are probably behind this door and you want to make love?"  
He whispers disbelieving at me. I place my hands on his ass pushing him to me. I nod and smile biting my lip.  
"It's the thrill. What? Your clothes are all out in the lounge room so I'm pretty sure it's obvious I have company."  
"Oh damn it! What are we gonna do now?"  
He looks at me and I can see he is worried. I hook my legs onto his hips pulling him closer.  
"Will. I want you to make love to me. Don't worry about it. I love you."  
I kiss him.  
He moans and looks into my eyes as he cups my cheek.  
"Alicia."  
I look into his loving brown eyes. I smile at him. I can't help it he makes me smile.  
"Will."  
I try to reassure him. He kisses me. Suddenly I hear Zach and Grace. He smiles against my lips. I moan.  
"Mom?"  
"Damn."

He kisses me and rolls so I'm on top of him.  
"It's okay. We have some work to do.  
He looks up at me. I pout.  
"Do we have to?"  
"Well you have a new firm and I have to manage mine."  
"What if I take my clients and tell Cary I think it was a mistake. The move. I could come back to you."  
"No. You changed for a reason then. Once it's done it's done. Alicia."  
He kisses me tenderly.  
"I know I'm just having doubts. I'm okay really. Just nervous and a little scared. Thank you. You always know what to say."  
"You will be great. Not like Lockhart, Gardner great but still pretty great."  
I smile at him teasing me.   
"I think it's probably time."  
I kiss him and stand up. I grab a clean bra and underwear and put them on. I put jeans and a singlet on. I turn to face him. He's smiling and watching me.  
"You stay here and I will get your clothes."  
"It's pretty obvious if I got out of bed what we were just about to do."  
"Don't be cheeky. You started this."  
I tease. I smile as I walk out the door closing it behind me. I see him smirk just before the door closed. I walk into the lounge room.  
"I'm here. What's wrong?"  
I gather Wills clothes hugging them to my body. Grave walks in and sees me holding the clothes. She looks at me funny. Zach walks in.  
"Just wondering if you were home. We're back early Dad had an important meeting."  
"Mom, what with the clothes?"  
I look at Grace. Zach looks to me and sees the clothes.

"I. Will's here. He stayed over last night."  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
Zach stands still looking between me and his sister.  
"Yes."  
"Can we meet him?"  
"I will see. Just sit down and I will talk to Will and see what he wants to do."  
They sit without another word and I walk back to my bedroom. I place Will's clothes on the end of the bed. He sits up.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. The kids are home. They would like to meet you but its up to you."  
I could tell this was a big deal. I always hid him from my kids or my kids from him. I don't know why but it felt right to set that straight and get him to see I am trying harder this time and giving us a chance.   
"They what? Do they know who I am to you and that we used to work together?"  
"Yes. Grace knew about us during the affair. Zach not so much but I. Sure Grace told him everything."  
He stands and starts getting dressed.   
"Yeah. Then if I am introduced to them it really... That means its really official."  
"Do you want it to be official? I mean its up to you. I'm fine. I'm being selfish again. I'm sorry."  
He starts tying his tie. Approaching me.  
"Don't be sorry. your not being selfish. I just. With all that's happened. I don't want it to be interpreted wrong."  
He places his hands on my waist his eyes gleaming with hope, happiness and love.  
"William Paul Gardner. I know what you are doing. Your trying to give me an out like you always did and that made me uneasy. I can see it. You want to meet them."  
He kisses me. When he pulls back I see in his eyes I made the right choice. Usually I would have taken the out and he would look hurt. I promised him it would be different this time around and I was proving that to him.

"As you wish. My love."  
I grab his hand and lace our fingers smiling brightly at him. He strokes the side of my face and smiles adoringly down at me.   
"Ready."  
I hear him take a breath and a glimmer of nervousness shows then fades when he looks at me smiling. He places a quick kiss to my lips almost as if he's asking for luck in a gamble. We walk out to the lounge room hand in hand. He looks at the kids. I squeeze his hand in support and smile at him. I sit on the coffee table in front of them as I have done too many times before, Will stands behind me and places our joint hands on my shoulder.   
"Grace. Zach. This is Will."  
"Hello, Zach and Grace."  
"Hi."  
They both reply in sync. It makes me realise how close my kids are and how alike they are. I feel Will shift behind me and his other hands rests on my neck and shoulder. I squeeze his hand and he relaxes under my touch.   
"Firstly I love you both so much. But this is what's going on. I don't want you to just accept this you have a say but know this. Will and I are well. We're happy. We haven't been happy in a while so the feeling is good. We don't want you to feel pressure, you have a say and I will listen as I'm sure Will would as well."  
"Mum. Zach and I are happy for you. Dad said he's happy for you two as well."  
I'm shocked that Grave spoke first. Will you really must make an impression. He kisses the too of my head and I blush. Zach notices and smirks.  
"Peter is happy? I don't really think that's for me but thanks. I will try to take care of your mother. I've loved her since college."  
I know he's smiling. I look up and smile at him.  
"And I have loved you too. Always even when I didn't act like I did. That's when I wanted to love you most but had to hide it."

He blushes a little. I've never seen him blush like that. Its more intense to the New York look.  
I look at the kids and they are smiling too. It's been awhile since they smiled like that too. He leans down and whispers in my ear.  
"I need to go... We have to replace lawyers because of you."  
He kisses my temple and squeeze my shoulder letting me know he was only teasing. I glare it him then teasingly smile.  
"Ok. I love you."  
"Will, would you like to come to dinner tonight?"  
I look at Grace shocked. It always amazes me how grown up she is and how hospitable she is. She was so kind of her and accepting.  
"Sure. What time?"  
I look at Will and smile lovingly at him. I run my thumb along his hand.  
"Tell me when you walk me out?"  
He looks at me. I nod. He looks at the kids.  
"Sorry Zach and Grace but I really have to go. See you at dinner tonight. Have a good day."  
He smiles. I stand and kiss him. I feel him tense but I just pull him in deeper. My hands on his shoulders. We walk out of the room to the front door hand in hand.  
"Bye Will."  
The kids say as we leave the room and I smile more. I lean near the front door but I don't open it. I lean against the desk near the door. Smiling.  
"When's dinner?"  
I hear him pant slightly as he looks at me. His eyes devouring every inch of available skin. He approaches me. He whispers in my ear. His hands on my thighs.   
"Dinner is at six."  
I flirt. Lightly sliding up on the bench. He kisses me deeply then looks into my eyes. I smile at him and close my eyes holding him tight.  
"I will be here. I have to get some clothes from my place."

I kiss him passionately. A slight moan escapes my lips.   
"See you tonight."  
"I love you."  
He smiles at me. I can finally say it now.  
"I love you too."   
I whisper as I pull his body to mine hands grabbing him by his belt. I smirk at him and bite my lip as my legs slightly caress him between my thighs.  
"Don't do it, Alicia, or I will not leave this apartment and you'll make a man miss an honest days work. You'll make me miss you a lot if I stay here now."  
He smirks. I pout.  
"Then today better to go quick, cause I want you back in that bed."  
I nip and suck his earlobe. I feel him relax and moan against my ear. His hands cupping my thighs.  
"We have to work..."  
I can tell he doesn't want to go because now he is massaging the tops of my thighs making me pant with anticipation. I kiss and lightly nip at his skin and place soothing kisses.   
"Mmm. Alicia god. Your children are just in the other room."  
He bites his lips and leans his head back. I kiss his exposed throat and graze my teeth along his flesh. I kiss his lips and arches my hips closer to him. He places a hand on the small of my back pulling me to him as he leans down and kisses along the tops of my breasts. My nails dig into his back my legs wrapping tighter around him. Not wanting to break the spell.   
"I really need to go. Your kids could come out any moment. But I will be waiting and wanting so bad tonight."  
He smirks as he removes my arms and legs from him. He places a kiss to my cheek.  
"I love see you tonight. I'll miss you all day."  
"I love you and I will miss you too."  
"Bye Leesh."  
"Bye, Will."  
He walks out the door but he glances at me and smiles. I'm still on the desk panting and disheveled from our little tease. He smirks and leaves. I fix myself up and as I do I look down at my breasts and see Will had placed a love bite that would be hidden by my shirt but made it dark. I smile fixing my shirt covering it. Now I know I'm not dreaming.


	4. Dinner as a Family and Hot Wilicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes over for dinner. Will dinner be a success for Will and Alicia or will this be a failure and another round of bad timing. Zach and Grace will they accept the new man in their moms life or will they hate him. Meanwhile Alicia learns some shocking news.

That Night

I'm wearing a red cocktail dress the hugs my curves and has a lace skirt around a thin cotton skirt. I'm singing along to Borrow My Heart by Tyler in the kitchen. I know Will must be nervous about dinner and I was pacing the kitchen as the song changed to a slow waltz creating tension in the kitchen. I had spent the day making sure every trace of Peter was our of the apartment. I delivered it to him at his apartment and handed him the divorce papers. He of course brought Will up and I didn't hold back.

FLASHBACK

"This is about you and Will isn't it, Alicia?"  
"You know it is. I love him Peter, I always have. Peter you hurt me so bad all I could think was those women and now I find out about Marilyn. I mean come on Peter you and I haven't been in love for a very long time. We just got better at faking it. But I'm done. I can't do this anymore. You can see the kids whenever you want I won't stop you. As long as you extended me the same courtesy and respect our children's decisions."  
I look at him as I lean against the counter and I tell him honestly. He smiles and nods.  
"Of course. I'm happy for you then. But there will always be a piece of me that will love you as the mother of our children."  
"As will I for your the father of our kids but we can't do this to ourselves because we are just hurting each other."  
"I agree. I will see you around. Be happy Alicia."

END OF FLASHBACK 

I put my heels on as I start setting the table. Once it's set I admire it for a moment then I realise Grace is in her room. I walk to her room and knock.  
"Gracie? Can I come in?"  
"Yeah mom. I need your help anyway. I don't know what to do with my hair."  
I step inside leaving Zach in the lounge room. I walk over to Grace. She's wearing a loose fitting pink dress. It looks stunning.   
"Grace is that one of the dresses you bought with Grandma?"  
"Yes."  
She blushes.  
"Honey you look so beautiful. Everyday you just seem to transform before me. What do you want me to do with your hair?"  
"Could you curl it and pin it loosely up?"  
"Yes."  
I step over to Grace at her little desk and mirror. I turn on her straightener.   
"You look amazing mum. Really."  
"Thanks Grace."  
The straightener beeps letting us know its ready. I pick up pieces of her hair and curl it in the straightener. I let the curls set before pinning some up but leaving some loose waves framing her face. I kiss her temple and smile at her. I notice shes applied a little bit of make up.  
"Are you wearing make up?"  
"Yeah I've been wearing make up a lot more now."  
"Do you want me to put some light blush on?"  
She nods. I pick up her palest blush and gently brush it against her cheeks leaving a faint trace of blush.  
"There."  
She looks in the mirror.  
"Wow."

"You always look stunning baby never forget that. Even without all this you are beautiful. Always."  
We hear the knock at the door and peek out the for listening to Zach.  
"Hey. Moms in with Grace. Give them a minute. Come in and take a seat."  
"Sure thing."  
I hear them take a seat into the lounge room.  
"Here's the thing. You've made mom happier than shes been in a long time. Whatever makes her happy makes us happy too. Moms been hurt too much to not be happy. And if that you so be it. We support you."  
I tear up.  
"Oh. Thanks, Zach. I really love your mother even when it's not been easy between us. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No. I just haven't met the right girl yet. The way you look at mom is the way I want to look at someone. You really do care for her and that makes me happy because I know that you won't hurt her not matter what shes done to you."  
Grace and I decide its time to walk out.   
"He's here mom and you look beautiful. Come on."  
The boys look to us and I hear Will breath stop. He stands. He smiles at me.  
"You are superb, Alicia. Both of you."  
We both blush. He encircles my waist with his arm and his hand slides a little to my ass. He whispers.  
"Really wonderful."  
I smile and kiss him. I bit my lower lip.  
"Thanks Will. You look handsome."  
He kisses me tenderly. He hugs me close and kisses my cheek and whispers.  
" your welcome. Maybe we should go back to my place because tonight I want to make you moan loudly."  
He pulls back and my eyes are a blaze. He smirks and speaks as if nothing happened.  
"In what way can I help with dinner."

I whisper in his ear.  
"You better remember that promise it sounds rather interesting."  
I say coyly. We turn to the kids.  
"Any of you like baseball. I got three tickets for a match."  
"But how would you come too?"  
"I'm pitching. I'm filling in. Your mom always was in the crowd and I always played better. She's my lucky charm."  
"So you want us to come too?"  
He nods. Smiling.  
"We would love too. But first can I take a picture of you guys just for us to see? Please. This is a perfect moment. You guys look good. Wills even wearing a red tie. Great minds think alike."  
She smiles. Will takes a breath.  
"Only for us I will."  
He grabs my waist and pulls me closer and looks at me smiling.  
"Of course jut for us. This is inside our home. They don't need to know what goes on in here."  
I nod and place my arms and round him and smile. His arms going over my shoulder and mine hugging into his stomach and chest. Grace gets her camera and smile brightly.   
"Ok stay like that."  
I look up at Will and see him smiling lovingly at me. I see the flash of the camera and for once I know it's not to be used against me. He slips his hand that's facing away from them to my ass. My hips move forward closer to him and I crush my lips together to stop the moan about to escape my lips. My eyes darken with desire.  
"Don't look at me like that..."  
He whisper breathlessly.   
"You started this."  
I whisper in a low hiss.  
"Ok. Who's hungry?"  
I quickly change the subject. He smiles and kisses my cheek looking at me like he isn't talking about food.  
"I am."

I shiver and smirk.  
"Ok. Let's eat."  
I pull out of his arms and lead him to the dining room. He walks with me smiling at our joined hands.   
"It smells good."  
I sit him in one of the chairs. I walk over and start grabbing dinner.  
"Thanks. Roast chicken, vegetable, pasta and salad."  
The kids grab the salad as I grab the hot items and place them on wooden bread boards. He looks at us and breathes.  
"Is there anyway I can help."  
"By sitting there and behaving. You're a guest in this house so please don't worry about it."  
We place everything on the table and sit.  
"I am not handicapped."  
He winks. I wink back as Zach pours some wine.  
"I know that. Thanks honey you and grace can have a small glass if you want or there is juice, cordial and water in the fridge."  
He looks at me surprised then looks to Zach.  
"Thanks, Zach"  
"No mom. Grace and I already have cordial down on the other end on the table."  
I rub my foot against his legs. I see him tense.  
"How was school?"  
He looks at the kids and I cant help but smile.  
"It was good. This boy I like Connor asked me out today and I thought that was pretty cool."  
"My day was the normal school day, boring."  
They all laughed. I start to put food on my plate.  
"What did you say to Connor?"  
"I said yes."

Zach looks at us. Then focuses on Will.  
"How was work?"   
"A long day and a lot of work but it will all be ok."  
I hold his hand and squeeze it gently. Looking into his eyes apologetically, knowing Cary and I are the main reason for the stress at work. Will focuses on me. Looking kindly at me. He hold my wrists and kisses the inside of my wrist tenderly.  
"And how was your day, Alicia?"  
I love the what he says my name.   
"Long. Boring. But let's not get too into it. Let's just chalk it up to it wasn't the best day but I'm better now."  
I look at everyone at the table and smile. Will nods and caresses my hand. He smiles.  
"Better days will come."  
I kiss him.  
"I know I'm just glad for all of you guys. You mean the world to me."  
I look at them all and smile brightly.  
"And we will always be here to support you and take care of you."  
My eyes start to water.  
"Excuse me a minute."  
I wonder out of the room into the bedroom. I hear Will coming to follow me. He walks into the bedroom and closes the door.  
"Alicia?"  
He sounds so concerned. I wipe my eyes.  
"I'm ok. I'm fine. I just need a minute."  
He wraps his arms comfortingly around my waist as he holds me from behind placing a kiss to my shoulder. All the weeks stress caught up with me. I place my hands over his and I start to sob and shiver violently as the tears flow freely. He kisses my temple.  
"Shh. Don't cry. It's ok."  
He sways as he holds me. Comforting me. His hands holding my close splayed across my stomach. 

He inhales and I can tell he is taking away my pain in his gentle embrace. Allowing me to be vulnerable and trusting. Something we never really seemed to get. He wipes away my tears and holds me close. Burying his head in my neck. Placing light kisses. I hold him close no space between our bodies making us one. I pull back my eyes closed resting my forehead against his. I breathe trying to calm down. He kisses my forehead. I wipe my eyes and smile at him.  
"I'm ok now. Thank you."  
I lace our hands together but remain close to him. He kisses me tenderly.  
"I love you Will."  
"I love you too, Alicia."  
He cups my face and kisses me with passion, desire and love.  
"We should get back to the table. The kids are waiting for us."  
"I wish we could be in bed though."  
I purr and nip at his lower lip.   
"But seriously you did enough just holding me. You always make me feel better. You take my pain away and leave me feeling loved and desired."  
He kisses my cheek.  
"I am here now. I'm not going anywhere ever again. Your it for me. Your the one. I just never knew how to say it and it was always a tense subject between us."  
"Your the one for me too. Come on we shouldn't keep them waiting too long."  
We smile at each other and walk out of the room. Zach and Grace are still sitting at the table. We sit in our seats with our legs tangled under the table and our chairs so close.   
"So Grace, you have a boyfriend?"  
Will seems genuinely interested in Graces life. Listening to her every word.  
"Yeah. We are polar opposites but we get along really well. But he respects me and my decisions and he's patient. I'd do the same for him as well. I think I love him."  
He nods.  
"Okay, you have to respect yourself first and you've done that. But you can wait.." He pauses. "An entire life for the right person but sometimes when this person arrives..." He looks at me. His eyes showing a deep truth. He looks at Grace. "You will know that all the time was worth the wait for this one true person."  
"And as Will and I know it can be bad timing. You may have years of fights, disconnections, reconnections and stolen moments before its the right time."

Will holds my hand lovingly. Stroking it lightly in his hands.   
"But all this time will only make your love stronger."  
We look at each other and breath with a relaxed smile broadening on our faces.  
"Zach and I knew the whole time about you. Mum has been happier when shes with you. After calls she has a smile, being in court she come home happy just because she saw you."  
I blush as the kids tell my darkest secret. But Will just looks at me lovingly and smiles. We continue eating when Will's phone rings. He takes a sip of wine and picks his phone up.  
"Sorry I have to take this."  
I smile and nod.  
"You can use my room. Be back soon."  
I kiss him and start talking with the kids. I hear the bedroom door shut and focus on the kids. Suddenly Will is back in the room flattening his tie as he sits back down.  
"Sorry that was work."  
"That's okay. I don't mind. Work is work. Would you like some more wine?"  
I hold the bottle. As he nods I begin to pour.  
"Please."  
He whispers seductively as he caresses my free hand. I pour him a glass and smirk.  
"I might have to drive to your place then."  
He looks at me with a slight smile.  
"I am able to drive but if you think I can't get us home safe you can drive."  
He stands. His mouth dangerously close to me ear.   
"And you can stay the night and spend some time just us. You and I, in the shower, bath, bedroom or living room."  
He kisses my ear making me shiver pleasantly.  
"I like the sound of that. That was my plan all along."  
I smile. He moves his chair closer to mine and places his arm around the back of my chair as I sit. I place my hand on his thigh. I gently squeeze his thigh.  
"Zach, Grace, tonight I'm staying with Will. I trust you to stay here. You still have school tomorrow."

He kisses my temple.  
"I will leave my home phone and mobile number if you need something. Anything. No matter the time of day or night."  
"And I will have my mobile. We just want to take some time. How about this weekend we all go to the park? Will can show you how to play baseball. We will take a picnic and just hang out together so we can all get to know each other better. What do you think?"  
They smile eagerly.  
"Sounds like a plan. That way when I take you to the game you will understand better. And if you guys have a tradition with your dad I won't get in the way of that. He is your father and I want you to know that I'm not here to replace him in anyway. But I hope that if you guys ever need anything, or there is something you don't want to talk about with your father or your mother that you can trust me enough to talk to me."  
I smile at him and the kids grin slightly.   
"Thanks Will."  
"You're part of our family now. Peter won't say anything in front of me or the kids. I love you. I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to."  
He leans in close and whispers to me.  
"I don't care what he can use against me at the moment. It's what he might say to hurt you. I'm thinking of Zach and Grace as well. I don't want Peter to get the wrong idea. I just want to be the man beside you who takes care of you and your kids."  
I kiss him because there were no words to say. He was so thoughtful, caring and loving. Why did I chose Peter over Will. But I don't regret my kids so it wasn't all bad. He kisses back tenderly and caresses my face with the back of his hand.  
"I going to do the washing up. Kids take Will into the living room and keep him there."  
I smile and wink at him. He smiles looking at me.  
"Because of you!"  
He teases. He stands up.  
"Let me help you, baby. If we both do it, we will get it done faster."  
Zach and Grace laugh and go into the lounge room. I stand and pull him to me when they leave. Kissing him passionately. He walks me back into the counter putting his hands on my hips.  
"I love you"

I sit on the bench and pull him between my legs. Wrapping them around him.  
"I love you too, Will"  
"Your children. Are in the other room..." He kisses me. "We are acting like teenagers."  
"Their shows on. We could discuss further in my room if you'd prefer."  
I smirk at him running my hands down his chest. He kisses me deeper and presses into me further on the bench. Letting me feel him. He smirks.  
"If we go in will we come out to go to my place?"  
My eyes darken with desire. I whimper.  
"We could go to your place now. I'd have to grab some things but then you could make good on that moaning loud promise from earlier."  
I wink flirting with him. He kisses me more and grinds himself against me making me bite my lips. His voice husky in my ear as he kisses and sucks in it.  
"I will help you wash."  
I close my eyes and nod. He moves a bit more against me knowing he is turning me on. He watches me. He kisses me jaw.  
"Hmmm. Is that a yes."  
Him taking control always turned me on. Will discovered some of my hidden sexual side. I whimper against his neck as he kisses mine. My body responding to his wicked touch. I start to breathe heavily. He looks at me with his gorgeous eyes. Stroking the side of my face.  
"Go prepare a bag and I will do the dishes. I want to take you home and spoil you."  
I move closer to him. Resting my head against his breathing heavily still.  
"You don't have to do that..."  
"Alicia," he makes me look into his eyes. "I want to spoil you to love you and everything about you. Let me show you that I love and appreciate you. Just lose control for me."  
He whispers in my ear letting me know he has a night full of discovering new things and learning how to please one another.  
"I will be right back ok?"

He kisses me and slides me down his body letting me know how badly he wants me.  
"Don't worry. I can handle the dishes."  
He kisses me and gently rubs my clit between our bodies pressed together. I arch my back pressing my clit into his finger more. I kiss him. He pulls back.  
"Go or.... So help me I will take you in your bedroom."  
He whispers seductively. A dark mysterious but playful threat laces his words. I step away slowly. Assume the submissive position.  
"I will be back."  
I go into my room as Will starts doing the dishes. I grab a silk night gown and robe. A pencil skirt and back jacket with a red blouse. My sexy lingerie that I liked to buy for Will. I walk back into the kitchen just as the home phone rings.  
"Phone!"  
He hands me the phone as he sees me. I walk up and answer the phone. Pulling him close to me.  
"Alicia."  
He smiles at me and runs his fingers through my hair. It's my mom on the phone.  
"Hi mom. No I was just going to bed."  
I smirk as he lifts me up on the bench and is in between my legs teasing me. His hands cupping my breasts. He murmurs in my ear without the phone smiling.  
"After we have some serious sport and I make you scream all night."  
I hold the phone away covering the speaker.  
"I'm in need of some serious punishment. All this teasing is torture that only makes me victory even sweeter."  
I wrap me legs around him holding him between my thighs. Biting my lip as he kisses and bites my neck. Licking the bites. He presses harder into me. Enough to make it hurt with force.   
"I want to make you moan right now."

I press me lips together suppressing a moan. My eyes close and my head tilt back.  
"David Lee called you? What did he say?"  
I feel shocked as my mother tells me how David Lee asked her to dinner with him.  
"What?"  
Will whispers looking so innocently up at me his hair ruffled from my fingers as he kisses me breasts.   
"He what! Mum I worked with that man. Tell him no. I don't want to have this conversation right now mum. I will talk go you tomorrow night. Good night."  
I hang up the phone. Will looks at me with raised eye brows. Looking concerned. He rubs my back soothing me.  
"What happened?"  
"David Lee is courting my mother. Asking her to dinner buying her flowers. I didn't think that he would actually ask her out for real though."  
He closes his eyes shaking his head.   
"That's just hard to imagine. David Lee actually dating someone."  
"Will thats my mom. I just."  
I kiss him and push my body against his. He smiles and hugs me into his arms. He kisses my temple. I run my hands along his chest before wrapping them around his neck. He caresses my back. Reminding me of Georgetown.

FLASHBACK

I had a fight with my mom about her getting another divorce. I took the Christmas break and went with Will to his family plans. His mom welcomed me with open arms. She hugged me on the front porch saying how glad she was to meet me. That Will always talked about me. He blushed. We stayed in the same room that had single beds. But I got up in the middle of the night because of a storm. We were hiding under the covers cuddled together. His hand caressing my back in support. Our legs wrapped together so we wouldn't fall. I had my arms draped over his chest. He whispered about how beautiful I was. He would kiss my temple, my neck, my jaw. Eventually we made love in that single bed then slept together with Will spooning me. His mom walked in and she smiled. I awoke and saw her just as she was leaving. I quickly woke Will up. Facing him my body hovering over his. He awakes and looks at me sleepily. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me.  
"Your mom just caught us in the body together."  
I blush. He smirks.  
"Maybe she will give us a room with a double bed."  
He looks proud of himself. I giggle and kiss him. I always felt so free when I was with him. We used to feel like the only two people in the world when they woke together.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Right now. I want to go to your place. Lock the door and pretend we are the only two people. I just need to be alone with you for a couple of hours. Like we used to do."  
He kisses me tenderly. He pulls back breathing heavily as if I take his breath away.  
"Mmm. You and me alone, just us. I like the sound of that. Like we used to."  
His hand sliding up to my neck grasping it slightly.   
"Let me get my things and say bye to the kids and we'll go."  
I kiss him.he kisses me lifting me off the bench sliding me against him again.  
"Ok."  
I moan slightly. He smiles and kisses me. Letting me know I can take my time.  
"Give me five minutes."  
I go out to the kids.  
"Night I love you both I will be back before your home from school. See you tomorrow."  
I hug and kiss them both. My two beautiful grown children. Zach approaches Will when he enters the room and shakes his hand. Grave runs to him and kisses his cheek. I smile brightly at how well my kids are taking this.  
"You take care ok? And of you need anything ever you have my home and mobile don't be afraid to call. I want to help you guys two."  
"You take care of our mom. We'll be fine."  
They say smiling at Will. He was smiling back at them. I take Will's hand and I hold my bag.  
"I will. Ready?"  
He looks at me. I nod and look at my kids and wave goodbye. I open the door and walk through holding his hand. He looks at me with those brown knowing eyes and smiles.  
"Are you ok? You look a bit nervous baby."  
I shake my head. I step into the elevator and press the garage button.  
"I'm fine. Want me to show you?"  
I push him into the elevator wall as I drop my bag.  
"Woo. Show me Alicia. Show me what you want."  
I could tell he was surprised but he was liking what I was doing to him because he kissed me with a passion and desire so strong it took my breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: the next chapter will have more teams Willicia action and a heartfelt and revealing of a deep dark secret of Alicia's. revealing the one thing she never told Will during their affair.


	5. The Big Secret That Could Break Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Will have a heart to heart after some steamy moments in the apartment after dinner with the kids. Alicia reveals a devastating secret that could break her relationship with Will. If this secret was revealed it could break everything between all relationships. Alicia has to tell Will because of their honesty and being in this together. How will he react? Will he leave Alicia heartbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own my of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

In the elevator

I kiss him grinding my body against his in the elevator.  
"You've been teasing me all day and night. You're driving me crazy. I want us naked at your house. And soon. I really want you."  
"I tease you?" He smirks and pins me to the wall. "You provoked me last night on the couch this morning with the bathrobe and this evening in the kitchen."  
My eyes darken. I look at him daring him.  
"Then teach a bad girl a lesson. Make me beg for you. Unless your afraid. Mr Gardner."  
"Me afraid of you my beautiful girl. I don't think so."  
He teases and kisses me. I push him into the wall again.  
"And what you think you're going to make me scream apologies then."  
I keep my lips just out of reach of his my breathe heavy against his lips. He grabs my ass and pulls me against him. My eyes sparkle with desire.  
"Oh no... Sweet little thing. My Angel I'm going to make it all better."  
I take a step back letting go of his wrists. My eyes clouded with desire. He leans in and kisses me tenderly. Running his fingers through my hair and one hand cupping my face.  
"You can't be away from me."  
He smiles and teases.  
"You own me. I live and breath for you. There is no other. There never was anyone else it was always you."  
I place my hand over his. He looks at me with loving brown eyes.  
"And for me... It was only ever you."  
I kiss him and pull back picking up my bag as the elevator reaches the parking level.  
"Come on or we will never get to your place."  
I tease him. He takes my hand as we walk to his car. He opens my car door for me.  
"Ladies First."  
I sit in the car watching him and waiting. He gets in the car and takes my hand and looks at me.  
"I am... Happy. To have you close to me."  
I lean across the car and kiss him.  
"I'm happy to be with you too. I don't ever want to lose you again."  
He drives to his house in silence. I look at his building. He leans across the car. I turn to face him and he kisses me lovingly. I smile at him. I get out of the car. I wait with. T bag as it starts to pour down rain. I look up to the sky and watch the lightning. He pulls me to him quickly and kisses me in the pouring rain.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I murmur against his lips. My teas mixing in with the rain. He caresses my face tenderly. Wiping the tears and rain that build up on my cheek.  
"Why are you crying, baby? We are together."  
"Their happy tears, Will. I'm not sad, hurt or numb. I'm truly happy. I haven't felt like this since New York but even then compared to what I feel now. I don't think I've really felt like this since Georgetown."

I smile. He kisses me deepening it pulling me into his arms, pressed against his hard chest. I moan into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck wanting to melt into his body. He lifts me up and spins me around. I smile as water drips from us. I look up to the sky and see the most beautiful lightning pattern light up the sky. I look at him smiling.  
"Will, take me upstairs before I start getting undressed in the rain."  
I whisper huskily in his ear. He places his mouth beside me ear. His warm breath fanning my neck.  
"And?"  
He smirks. I know he is the tone in his voice is playfully and daring. I run my hands along his chest. Unbuttoning his top shirt buttons.  
"Will."  
I let him know I wasn't joking. He shivers slightly as my fingers trace the top of his chest.  
"Alicia."  
His voice is so low I nearly don't hear him over the rain. I kiss his neck. Feeling the muscles in his body contract under my touch.   
"Mmm god, Alicia. I would love to continue but we have to go upstairs. If someone sees us right now we will be in trouble."  
"Then take me upstairs or I will make good on what I said earlier. I will get undressed in the rain."  
I but my bottom lip. He takes my hand as we walk into the building. Standing there waiting for the elevator, dripping wet. I smile as the elevator doors open knowing how we get in confined spaces together. The doors close. He pushes me into the wall.   
"Alicia."  
I moan as his hands caress my hips. My bags dropped on the ground as I pull him closer.  
"Oh, Will."  
"Tell me I am not dreaming and you are here... And will stay."  
He kisses me grinding his hips into mine. I arch my beck moaning. I look into his brown eyes.  
"This is really me, Will. I'm really here I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He kisses me as the elevator opens. He collects my bag. I carry my purse. He walks me down the hall to his apartment. Bumping into walls and decorative furniture in the halls. I moan. He fiddles with the keys in his pocket.  
"Oh god Will, please."  
He manages to open the door. He pulls me in with him. He pushes me against the door. He places my bag on the floor. He kisses my neck and exposed chest as he rises back up.

My hands running along his muscled torso. My nails lightly touching the surface of his skin. He runs his fingers through my hair, looking at me like there was no other person, place, or time he would want to be with but me. I slowly unbuckle his pants. His hands caress my back as he unzips the dress. His fingers stroking the bare skin on my back. I pull his belt from the loops slowly as my finger runs along the zipper in his pants. He kisses me. Sucking on my lower lip as he pushes the dress from my hips. I feel my knees weaken slightly. My dress pooling at our feet. I unzip his pants pushing them from his body.   
"You are... So beautiful... No one is sexier than you."  
He caresses my cheek. I tug the buttons in his shirt loose as I push it off his shoulders my arms wrapping around his neck. He unhooks my crimson strapless bra. tossing it away. Our bodies warming one another. I blush.  
"Not everyone thinks so."  
I shrug my shoulders. He kisses me. His name a slight whisper from my lips. He pushes me a little harder into the wall making me look at him. His brown eyes raw with emotion.  
"Don't sell yourself short. You're an incredible lawyer, a amazing mother, smart, funny, extremely beautiful, loving, caring, kind, my best friend and the most incredible person I know. Loving you is probably the best thing I could ever do."  
"Thank you Will. Then love me for the rest of our lives. And i will always be happy. Finally chasing you and catching you was the best things ever did."  
"I will if you will allow me to."  
He kisses me tenderly. I lift a leg onto his hip pulling him close.  
"I do."  
I whisper as he rocks his hips harder into mine creating a pleasurable friction. His hand caressing my thigh. I moan as my head falls back, lips parted. Breathy sighs escaping my lips with every touch.  
"Now Miss Cavanaugh. I did promise you something."  
I grin at him.  
"I seem to recall that."  
I batt my eyelashes innocently but roll my hips against him. Feeling his hard cock press into me causing me to whimper. He groans in response. He runs his hand along the outside of my underwear.   
"I hope these come off fast."  
He bends down kissing my thighs as he pulls my underwear down. A matching crimson thong.

I grin at him. I kiss him with passion and desire.  
"Will. Please. I really need you."  
I whimper. Finding his eagerness sexy. The way he still managed to caress every part of me body.   
"My Wills a bit animalistic tonight. I find that incredibly sexy ."  
I kiss him playfully but still manage to pass my love and desire through it. He kisses me roughly. He pulls back to look at me.  
"So animalistic. Because I want you after all this frustration. All this wanting you."  
I unhook my bra and dangle it in front of him. He grabs it and smiles.  
"Are you doing my job?"  
"Maybe."  
I tease as I throw my bra away and push his boxers off. He pulls me along his body. His hand cupping my breast. I lean up against the wall. Sighing as his touch sets my skin aflame. I nite my bottom lip. I know my eyes are darker than ever with desire when I look into the mirror in front of me. Showing me what Will was doing to my body.  
"Mmmm. Alicia."  
He hums against my skin. He kisses me gently running his erection against me.  
"You want me? Mmm."  
I sit on the table near the door. I pull him between my thighs. I wrap my legs around his waist. He gently slides in deep but slow. Making me groan.  
"Mmm, Alicia. You sound so sweet."  
He moves deep and slow between my thighs. He kisses me and moans my name against my lips. I arch my back and kiss his neck.  
"Oh. God Will."  
I moan against his neck. He thrusts harder into me. And bites my neck as he caresses my hips pulling me against him as he thrusts into me.  
"Alicia... I love you."  
He kisses me. I moan as my fingernails scratch him.  
"I love you too, Will"

"You want to leave a mark on me my little princess."  
He strokes my hair. He used to call me this in Georgetown when we liked it a little rough. Will knew the right moves to pull on me.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting by the fire in Will's dorm. He was sitting in his armchair drinking a beer. I was reading a case file. It was another mock trial for the class. I felt his eyes on me. I turned and looked at him. He smiled. He motioned for me to come sit in his lap. I went to stand.  
"Oh. No my little princess. Crawl over to me."  
He huskily said. I dropped the blanket. I crawled over to him. I slowly stood up making sure to display my body to him. He gently caressed me body as I straddled his lap.  
"There's my girl."  
He kissed me. I kissed back eager to please him. He had called me this last night when doing some amazing things with pleasure and pain. Making me scream for him. He pulled my scarf away revealing his teeth and a dark bruise on my neck. He traced with his fingers. I rested my forehead against his until he moved his lips to kiss the bruise.   
"I didn't mean to hurt you baby."  
He looks at me with sad eyes.  
"I loved what you did to me. It was amazing. Will it didn't hurt. I like it. It's like I can still feel you there."  
I blush. He caresses my cheek smiling. He kisses me lovingly. He slowly strips me of my shirt. Kissing and nipping the skin on the tops of my breasts. As Will caresses my nipples through my lace bra.  
"Good girl. I like this."  
He tugged at the fabric with his teeth causing me to whimper. I rolled my hips against his causing us both to groan.  
"Will. Under this. Skirt I'm not wearing any panties."  
Whispers in his ear seductively. I suck on his earlobe. I feel him shiver beneath me. Thrusting up to me. He caressed my back before taking my bra off. Sucking on my nipple.  
"That's hot. Undo me babe. I need to feel you."  
He whispered as he kissed the tender spot of my neck. I whimper as I undo his pants and free his erection guiding his tip to my entrance taking him in slightly before slamming down hard. We grasp each others bodies tight. Groan and moaning as we thrust and pushed against the other in a slow rhythm. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"Where did you go?"  
He kissed me and caressed my cheek.  
"Georgetown the day after we did that stuff and you called me your sweet little princess. You left that wicked bite on my neck."  
I stroke my neck where it was. He kisses my neck like he did so many years ago. His lips caressing the skin, he thrusts harder into me. I start moaning louder. My body starting to contract around his. He slides his hands to my breasts and pinches my nipples in his finger and thumb causing me to gasp and spasm around his cock. I start panting as he thrust violently into me but it felt so right. I moan.  
"Oh god. Will."  
He moans and kisses me biting my lower lip.  
"I want you to come for me Alicia. I need you to come with me."  
I suck and bite his neck knowing I would leave a mark for a few days.  
"I am right here. I want you and need you more than you will ever know."  
He moans as he feels my biting and sucking on his neck. He rolls my nipples around his fingers. Thrusting harder.  
"God. It's soo gooooddd."  
I moan and bury my head in his neck as I spasm around him once more.  
"Will."  
he moves with me going faster and deeper.  
"Alicia. Goddddd."  
I collapse in his arms. He moans as I relax in his arms. He leans in and kisses me.  
"I haven't finished with you yet Miss Cavanaugh."  
"Insatiable." I tease him. "But you certainly haven't lost your touch, Mr Gardner."  
He smiles and kisses me. He lifts ,e locking my legs around his wait.  
"Why not in my ed. I want to take you there. My sheets miss your body."  
"Will. It was raining outside we could get sick if we don't have a hot shower."  
"We could make love in the shower. We could continue our rain scenario behind closed doors. Would you like that my little sweet princess?"  
I smile at him as he smirks. He walks me to the bathroom. He sets me down as he turns the water on getting it nice and warm. He takes my hand in his and places it under the water. He whispers in my ear his lips caressing my earlobe.  
"Is it warm enough?"  
I nod and swallow. Aroused again by his torturous actions. He helps me into the shower with him. His hands explore my body as the water falls upon us warming our bodies. I sigh feeling happy with how things were. He takes my hands and places the above my head as he pushes me into the bathroom wall. I surrender kissing him eagerly.

"Please, Will."  
He looks at me.  
"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you and how. I will do whatever you want."  
"I want you to take me here against this wall with the water pouring over us. Make love to me hard and fast."  
I nip at him. He looks at me and kisses me.he kneels in front of me. I gently pull him up.  
"Not that. Ok. I just want to feel you inside me."  
"Then I'm going to make sure tomorrow you will still feel me inside you. I was in you. I love you. You're so beautiful."  
"I love you too."  
He pulls my legs around his waist sliding into me gently at first before slamming into me. I spacey out in pain, pleasure. I moan and arch my back.  
"Will."  
I pull him deeper. He kisses me and moves faster and deeper pulling us under the water. I tilt my head back moaning as the water warms us. The steam begins to fill the room. He places kisses on my face.  
"Your so perfect. Beautiful, intelligent."  
He whispers as he kisses my neck.  
"You're handsome, funny, kind and loving."  
I kiss his shoulder. He moves harder and tugs my hair slightly. I whimper in pleasure unable to hold on any longer. I fall apart moaning. My body shaking violently.  
"Will."  
He caresses my back and kisses my temple. He thrusts a few more times hard against me.  
" Alicia."  
My name a sensual hiss from his mouth. He holds me close. He rests his head on my shoulder. He kisses my shoulder.  
"I think you need rest now."  
He smiles and kisses my shoulder again. I smile and kiss him.  
"Come to bed with me."  
"Not to worry I am going to bed with you."  
I stand and get out of the shower. I dry myself off. He puts a towel on his waist and kisses me weeping me with his chest. I giggle.   
"Will. You're all wet."  
"So."  
He grabs my towel and dries me and then himself. I smile and pull his towel from his waist. I kiss him.  
"Oops."  
"Mmm. I don't think that's really an accident."  
he raises his eyebrows with a slight smile. He kisses me. I bat my eyelashes innocently.  
"How could you say such a thing."  
I smirk and kiss him. He kisses me walking me to his bed. I slaps my ass playfully.  
"Go to bed bad girl"  
I pout as I get into his bed. Laying looking up at him. He looks at me as he sits on the bed. I strokes my back gently.   
"I'm not sleepy yet."  
He looks at me as he lays on top of me under the covers. He smiles.  
"I'm not either."  
He kisses me. I pull him between. My legs as I smile at him. He looks at me with a loving smile. He kisses my nose.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
I kiss him. He pulls the covers around us. I hold him close to me. He rests his body weight on his forearms.i hook my legs around his waist. Kissing him slowly.

"Hmm. Do you want to kill me."  
"I just want you to lay your body on mine and hold me, kiss me, I just want to be near you."  
He kisses me tenderly.  
"You have me completely."  
I smile at him. He kisses me and places his head on my waist breathing deep as he relaxes enjoying the warmth of our bodies together. Just be near to each other. I run my fingers threw his hair. He sighs.  
"Will?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where do you see us in a couple of years?"  
I keep running my fingers threw his hair. I close my eyes enjoying every caress of his hands across my body. Cupping my breasts. Stroking my hips. I've never asked him about a future with me. It's never really been possible. I wasn't strong enough before to leave Peter to go back to the love of my life. I look at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I am seeing it with you."  
He moves his head up to mine. I look at him  
"What does it look like? Our life. Tell me."  
"I haven't really had time to think about it recently. I've just been thanking whatever god or whatever brought is together. I've loved you for most of my life and I've been in love with you most of your life. The first day we met into Georgetown, I loved you."  
I smile at him remembering the party we met at.

FLASHBACK

I had been dragged to this party in Georgetown. I was wearing a red dress. I'd never know the importance of the colour that night. For this is the night that I would meet my best friend and the love of my life. I was sitting by the pool drinking some awful cocktail but out of a need of alcohol and no guy giving me a beer, I settled for the cocktail. There were people laughing near on the other side of the pool. Someone was standing at the top of the slide. I couldn't see because of the light near me. The tiki touch burning to keep mosquitos away and provide light. I waited. The guy slid down the slide and splashed heaps of water as he cannon balled into the pool. I giggled. I stood and walked to the pool. I sat on the edge running my fingers threw the water. He swam over to me. He caught my hand and tugged gently grinning at me. I looked at him and he swam closer to the edge and started talking to me. I was running my fingers threw his drying hair as he stroked my thigh. It was a little more intimate than I was used to but I was so comfortable around him. Everybody started gathering and gossiping. I felt like he was the only person int the world with me. We talked about law and we talked about our classes. He told me about his family. I told him about my mom who had too many boyfriends and husbands. I told him about my brother and how he was like my best friend and I protected him from things. He told me about his sisters trying to set him up with a girl. I got a little jealous. I stroked the side of his face.   
"We should go and get beer and pizza."  
He smiled. He pulled away as he pulled himself out of the pool grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He offered me his hand. I accepted it.  
"Perfect idea. I know this quiet little pub that does pizza and other meals too and they have beer, tequila, vodka, rum, whiskey. It's nice."  
"Ok. Let's go."  
He walked up to his room and I went with him. I sat in his bed as he changed. I watched ever muscle in his back move and contract as he removed his clothes. He chuckled at me as he turned around in his boxers. He walked over to me grinning. I giggled. He jumped on the bed crawling across my body. I smiled shifting my body to lay down under him moulding my body to his. He lips brushing along my neck.  
"I love red on you. It's so beautiful."  
He kissed my neck. I shivered pleasantly under him. I run my hands along his shoulders. Allowing him to bury his head in my neck as I pressed his chest to mine in a hug. My legs holding him close. Our bodies seemed to fit together like we were made for each other. We just laid there holding each. His hands caressing my body lightly through my dress. I sigh and rest on his bed.  
"Weren't we going to get beer and pizza?"  
"Yeah my house is the little bar. It's a private hide away. I've got alcohols of ever kind I keep a well stocked fridge and pantry. And we can order pizza here. No one here to hear us talking. We can study. Have a beer at the end of the day and hang out when we just need this. Just a moment of time with each other."

"Of course. I've never felt more comfortable than I do now. I just like laying here with you. I feel like I've known you for longer than I really have."  
"I feel like that too. Like I bet that when it rains you like to grab a hot coffee, biscuits, a blanket and a book to read because you would rather study at home in the warm than go out. I bet that when there is a storm you cuddle into your blankets or if your with someone you cuddle closer to them. I bet that you love to run in the rain and you prefer to swing on swings rather than go to some crappy movie. You'll only go if it gets good reviews. You'd rather pizza and beer than some crappy Indian food. If take away at all I bet your a Chinese fan, maybe a bit of Malaysian or Vietnamese."  
His lips brushing sling my neck as his hand stroked my body gently. He moved his mouth all around my neck, letting his lips ghost against my flesh. His hand making me wrap tighter into him feel the warmth spread threw me as he tells me thing about myself he shouldn't even know yet. I smile. His hand are on my breasts stroking the flesh lightly.  
"Will."  
I shudder. He slows his hands down letting the pleasure lower slightly teasing me.  
"It's ok baby. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."  
I gently run my hand along his torso. Feeling his muscles. I tug at his boxers feeling him getting hard. He unzips the back of my dress. Caressing my skin. He kisses my neck finding the sensitive spot and kissing and biting gently making me moan. He slowly thrust against me as if testing how'd I react. I slowly rolled my hips against him making him groan. 

END OF FLASHBACK

He kisses my nose.  
"Where'd you go this time? You were making some interesting noises and movements not that I'm complaining."  
He was smirking.  
"Georgetown. The night we met at the party. Where we got so close to making love then your friend brought pizza over. Because you texted him and he brought them around from his own title pizza shop. I want you to tell me before all the confusion and our.." I paused I couldn't think of the right word. "Break, you would have had an idea. I did. Please. Tell me yours I will tell you mine. I smile at him. He kisses me.  
"You first."  
He cuddles into me.  
"Well. I left Peter. We moved in after a while when I wasn't your underling. Got married. When I became a partner. We have a baby. It's stupid but it's what I always saw."  
He breaths deep. He caresses my face and kisses my nose.  
"Never say that it is stupid. It's not. I never thought you would want another child with children already."  
"No I wanted another child because it would be yours. We would have a baby together."  
I close my eyes and unconsciously touch my stomach remembering when I carried Grace and Zach. He must he felt my hand slide between us.  
"Alicia.."  
He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. I caress his face.  
"Will tell me. What you saw?"  
I look at him. He looks into my eyes.  
"I would be with you. Really be. Then that would change because we would buy a house. Travel on a holiday. Ask you to marry me."  
I smile and kiss him.  
"Where'd we live?"  
"In a house no matter where as long as we are together. But we will do that one day. For now we can stay between each others places."  
"I'm okay with that. As long as I am with you I am the happiest woman alive."  
I smile. I realise my hand is still on my stomach. I pulls my hand away and smile trying to cover. He looks at me and sees my forced smile for the cameras and public not the one he usually sees.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
I put my arm around him and smile.

"I know you remember."  
I shake my head. He caresses my stomach making me shiver.  
"Alicia. You want me to be honest with you be honest with me. Remember it's supposed to be different this time. You and me together."  
I sit up a little. My eyes close a little.tears splash against me cheeks.  
"Back when we were together."  
He looks at me and sits next to me. He caresses my thigh like he did all those years ago.  
"What?"  
"I was late. I.. I.. Was pregnant. I was going to tell you. But but and I had a fight. I left. With the scandal still fresh. Things were rocking between us. I was with you then Grace went missing. I miscarried. I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't say anything. Please don't hate me will."  
He looks at me so hurt. I grab the bed sheet and wrap it around me. I step away from the bed. I cry a little more.   
"I don't know what we would have had. I was still too early. Will I'm so sorry."  
He stands and captures me in his arms. Rocking me gently stroking my back.  
"Shh. Alicia. I am here now. I'm going to take care of you." He kisses me temple. "Please don't be sorry it's not your fault.please look at me Alicia."  
i open my eyes and look at him. Tears cascading down my face.  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. But we are being honest so I had to tell you."  
"What hurts me is the fact that you live it alone. I could have been a friend to help you."  
I look at him, my eyes slightly red from tears. He looks at me caressing my body.   
"You lived it alone and I wasn't there to protect you."  
I pull him closer.  
"No Will it was my choice not to say anything you are not going to blame yourself. That's on me. But um... Cary knows."  
"What?" His voices raises slightly.  
"The fight I had with Cary he told me. He said everyone knew I was sleeping with you even Diane. He said some awful things to me."  
I hug him. I pulls me to him.  
"You should have told me. But you hid it from me. Why?"  
"It would have destroyed you. I was an underling and the States Attorneys wife. They would have crucified you. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you I was carrying your child. Every time you entered the room I wanted to tell you and kiss you in front of everyone."  
"Then why? I would give up my career for you. I love you."  
"I love you too. I don't want you to lose your career over me. Because I miscarried the day I was going to tell you. Remember we had dinner planned but I said I couldn't make it because the kids where home. Really Kalinda had just dropped me off from the hospital. She stayed the night and I made her swear never to say a word. She agreed."

He swallows hard closing his eyes. I was so afraid of his reaction. Both Kalinda and I had betrayed him that night. I didn't call Will to tell him and I made Kalinda swear to never speak of it. We lost a piece of us here and I could feel it as we mourned the loss pd our child together. Just holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he accept her love again? Can they move past this together and stay with each other. Try to update as soon as I can but might be a bit busy. Leave me comments and kudos if you think this is good and I should continue. Not really sure. :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Alicia had a heart to heart that could change it all. How will he react to the news and what happens when Cary starts to push Alicia's buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been so busy. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. First A/W fanfic.

I straddle his lap facing him looking into his eyes.   
"Will. I just didn't know what to do."  
"You should have come to me, trusted me. I could have helped you, both."  
"I know I'm sorry I should have come to you but I was so afraid about all the press again. Another scandal. Benefitting my ex-husband no less."  
I rest my forehead against his. He looks at me. His big brown eyes. I kiss him. Putting my arms around his neck. His arms around my back. One hand in my hair the other on my lower spine. I pull him closer to me. He rests his head in my shoulder just holding me.  
"I swear, Alicia. No more secrets. We're in this together."  
He kisses my forehead. I breath and kiss him. He lays us back down on the bed. He kisses me.  
"I love you."  
"Me too."  
I stroke his head again.  
"Will, what's wrong?"  
"Peter.. He stole a lot of our time and now I find out we lost a baby..."  
"He didn't know he didn't force me miscarry. I'm still angry but it's not anyone's fault. The stress got me. As for time he did that. I did that. You did that. We all did. Making excuse about bad timing. Me talking about my loyalty to my vows. But we have the rest of our lives now. You and I don't have to wait. No more excuses or running away. We are here. Right where we want to be. Us."  
He looks at me and caresses my face. He pulls me to him and pulls the blankets over us. He kisses my shoulder as his chest is pressed to my back. I smile feeling his warmth spread through my body. I place my arms over his and my body. I look back at him and kiss him.  
"How'd I get you? I must have been blessed because you truly are amazing."  
He caresses my face.   
"We are together now. That's all that matters."  
I kiss him. I cuddle closer to him. I turn my head back to face the wall as Will's body wraps around mine.  
"Exactly, Mr Gardner. Good night, Will"  
Our legs tangled and our arms wrapped around me as we hold each other close. It wasn't about the sex in this moment it was the intimacy. I never really had many moments like this with Peter and now I know why. Will is my soul mate, my missing piece and I am his. I turn around in his arms and curl into him. He strokes my back gently. I listen to his heartbeat under my ear. I fall asleep within seconds. I awake to a noise. Will untangles from me and silences the alarm. He caresses my face. My eyes close like I'm sleeping. He kisses me. I kiss back and slowly open my eyes after the kiss.   
"Now I know how Snow White felt when the Prince kissed her awake."  
I smile. He smiles. I catch his gaze on my stomach. A thin cotton sheet on my body. I reach up and cuddle up to him.  
"What time is it?"

"Ealry. Normal I go for a jog."  
He looks at me. I look at the clock.  
"Can't we go back to sleep."  
I turn away my voice husky with desire. He kisses my cheek. I smile and laugh. He murmurs near my ear.  
"Okay."  
His voice thick with desire. He roll me to be facing him pinned under him. He kisses me.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Good and you?"  
I quickly pin him under me when he kisses me. Straddling him. He groans.  
"Mm. I slept good too. I always sleep better by your side." He kisses me. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"I thought that would be obvious."  
I kiss him passionately and run my hands along his hard chest. He kisses me back wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Maybe.. But I want you to tell me... I am a man remember?"  
He smirks as he teases me. He places kiss on my breasts and lightly bites. I whimper.  
"I want to make love to the man I love."  
I kiss him as I moan. His head leans back against the pillows. My body fitting against his body perfectly.   
"Best way to start the morning."  
He hums against my flesh. I shake in his arms.  
"Better than a jog?"  
I tease him. He rolls me under him pressing himself against me causing me to whimper.  
"Certainly better, and afterwards I will prepare you breakfast."  
He looks at me smiling. It was finally happening for us. A real chance. I kiss him hooking my legs around his waist. He kisses me. His hands massaging my breasts and teasing my nipples. My hand stroking his erection. I moan against his neck. He groans. His phone rings. He moans.   
"William Paul Gardner don't you dare answer that phone."  
I pant. Needy and wanting beneath him. He groans as he reads caller ID.  
"Damn!"  
He smirks when he realised I called him by his full name. He kisses my nose.  
"This is Diane so it's a call I have to take."  
I pout. I kiss his neck as he reaches for his phone. He answers.  
"Hey Diane. what's going on?"  
I kiss him before placing a finger over my lips signalling to he quiet. He kisses my finger then my lips. He listens to Diane.  
"We have a meeting in front of the judge then."  
He looks at me and smiles. I kiss along his chest and his neck. I nip at his ear.  
"Okay Diane. See you in an hour." He hangs up. "We have to go. You will receive a call from Cary, it's Lockhart/Gardner vs Florrick/Agos."  
"I wish we could stay in bed."  
I kiss him. I hear my phone ring. I roll over and get it. I answer.  
"Alicia."  
I lay on the bed listening, it's Cary.  
"Alicia we have a case. We are going against Will and Diane. Are you ready?"  
Will climbs on top of me. He kisses my neck. He kisses further and further down my body. He was kissing my thighs. His fingers teasing me. I place my hand over my mouth as I moan.  
"Oh god... Nothing Cary... I'm fine.."

He smiles and caresses my hips as he sweeps his tongue across my clit. I try not to moan as I arch my back. I bite my bottom lip.   
"Aha. Yep I will be there as soon as I can."  
I cover my mouth as he sucks my clit while sliding two fingers into me. He kisses my thighs.  
"You taste so good. And you feel so good."  
He whispers against my skin. I whimper and lean my head back.  
"Oh. Ok. I gotta go I will see you at the courts."  
I hang up my phone. I throw it away as I moan. He looks up at me, his finger thrust faster into me. I pant gripping the bed sheets.  
"Will. Oh god."  
he continues to suck on my clit and thrusting his fingers deep within me. His tongue swirling and apply pressure. I feel my body heat up. I arch and moan.  
"Will."  
I cry out, moaning. He caresses my thighs. Soothing me.  
"Mmm. Alicia."  
I smile and pant. I laugh lightly.  
"Ok now I really don't want to go to court."  
He comes up to me, looking me in the eyes with a smile.   
"Move your ass Miss Cavanaugh."  
He kisses me tenderly. I roll and pin him to the bed.   
"No, I will not Mr Gardner. I owe you now."  
I kiss his neck. He laughs as I pin him. His hands caressing my hips. I kiss him while my hand slowly slides down his body. He grabs my hand and kisses it.   
"No. This was just for you this morning. I will finish you later."  
I smirk and sit up. I bit my lip.  
"Fine."  
He sits up and kisses me. He smiles at me. He runs his fingers threw my hair.  
"I'm going to be thinking about this all day."  
I smile at him. He kisses me. His lips find that spot on my neck. He'd found it the first night they had slept together. It took Peter 5 married years to find that spot. Will knows my body better than anyone. I moan. He smiles against my neck, he starts to suck and nip at my neck. He pulls back smirking. I know there is a mark. I touch where his lips were.

"I'm going to make sure you can see this in court the whole time, Will."  
"I'm allowed to. Your mine. Besides you did the same to me remember?"  
He turns his head revealing a dark looking bruise on his neck. I smile and blush.  
"Hey you're one of the most eligible bachelors in Chicago. Need to let them know your taken."  
I wink at him and kiss the mark softly. He caresses my back. He kisses my shoulder. Our breathing matching, our heart beating against one another and our hands gently caressing each other. My phone rings. Will lays me down and hands me my phone.  
"I'll go take a shower."  
I answer its Cary.  
"Sorry Cary I'm getting ready. I will be there as soon as possible..."  
"Alicia.."  
He raises his voice.  
"Don't you dare..."  
"Where's Will, Alicia?"  
I look up and see him walk into his bathroom. I sit up on the bed.  
"Cary are you serious? I'm just about on my way ok?"  
I hang up my phone before he responds. I walk over to my bag and pick out my clothes. I start putting my make up on. I hear the water turn off in the bathroom. He comes out and smiles at me.  
"Are you tempting me?"  
He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. He puts his boxers on. I put my bra and thong on. I shake my head in a no.  
"What's wrong with Cary... Is he afraid to lose?"  
He smiles slightly. I slide my dress on.  
"Will, he's just being a jerk. He probably is afraid."  
He looks at me in the mirror.  
"It's normal.. It's always like that in the beginning of a partnership."  
"Not like this. He's like Peter. Bringing you up all the time. He's a lying, horrible human being."  
I sit on the bed frustrated. He buttons his shirt and stands behind me. He rubs my shoulders.  
"No Alicia. You're not being fair with him. Cary isn't like Peter. He is a hard worker and you know that. This is how it is now Alicia. We work at different firms but at night we get to come home to each other. If he was really like Peter, you wouldn't have started Florrick, Agos and associates."   
He grabs his tie as he walks out to the kitchen. I follow him.

"Then how come he hired someone to look into ,y life and found out about the miscarriage. I didn't know that until I was there. He knew you were the father too. He knows about the affair. I never told him. That's what the fight was about at work yesterday."  
I sit in a chair at the kitchen island. He looks at me and frowns.  
"Why would he look into your life for?"  
"How the hell should I know. But if he knows he's got a hold on me than he will use it if he has to."  
I sigh and rest my head on the bench. I stand. I put my heels on. I grab my paperwork.  
"I have to go."  
He walks over to me. He takes my hand. His other lifts my head to meet his gaze.  
"Alicia. I am here with you now. I promise I'm not going anywhere. It breaks my heart when you don't smile. I'm trying to help you heal but you've got to let me in. I know what Peter did changed you but I'm not Peter. I'm not going cheat on you or make you public headlines. I want to protect you and your kids. We said things were going to be different. Do you believe me?"  
"I believe you. I'm trying Will. I promise you. I love you with all my heart. But if this gets out both our firms will suffer. I have to go keep the peace."  
I squeeze his hand. His words had made my heart swell with love. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I kiss him a little longer.  
"No breakfast then?"  
"I'm ok. See you in court."  
"I got my doorman to collect your car. Your keys were in your purse. I figured you would have to leave in the morning and I didn't want you taking a cab."  
He smiles at me. His beautiful boyish smile. I smirk and kiss him. He grins. I grab my bag of clothes from his room and go to the elevator. I smile as I ride down in the elevator. For once I finally believed that Will and I would make it. His promises never sounded hollow like Peters. Will truly wanted to offer the world. I toss my clothes bag in the boot. I drive to the courthouse. My radio playing quietly. I park my car around the back of the courthouse. I sit and breathe. I get out of my car and lock it. I walk into the courthouse. I pass many lawyers and people. My heels click against the floors. I slip into the courtroom and sit beside Cary. I hear Will and Diane enter. Carly's voice fades away the facts not even registering to me. I glance at Will. Feeling uncomfortable with so many people around I quickly look away. I feel Wills eyes on me. Cary leans over and whispers in my ear.  
"You think you're playing it cool? Both of you arrive later than said, by the way Diane was acting Will was defiantly late and I know you were late. You two are so obvious."  
We all stand as the judge enters. I freeze in shock almost. My body working on auto pilot. I hear voices murmuring. I slowly lower myself into the chair.  
"If it happens again your little secret won't be so secret."  
He hisses to me. He begins talking to the judge before I can respond. I run my hand along stomach. I feel Will looking at me. I glance at Cary then look over at Will. i force a smile. Silently I plead for him to look away. I look back at my file as he nods with a small smile. 

I hear the voices of Cary and Diane arguing the case. The time passes in a blur. My heart pounding, my breath shaking quietly, my hands and knees shaking. Newspaper headlines, photos, being chased by the press. The gavel brings me back from a whirl of thoughts. I stand and leave the courtroom rushing to my car. I sit in my seat and try to calm myself. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes just in time to see Will arrive at my window. He knocks on the window. I let my window down. I smile at him. I look around.  
"What if someone followed you?"  
"No one followed us. I'm here for you, Alicia."  
He leans into the window and kisses me. I blush. He pulls back. I get out of the car. Instantly he leans his body into mine pressing me against the car. I bury my head in the crook of his neck. He kisses my cheek.  
"I know you're here for me. I'm ok now. It will pass don't worry."  
He holds me tighter. My hands run threw his hair. I kiss his neck.  
"I have to go before someone sees us."  
He holds me in his arms but makes me look at him.  
"What did Cary say to you?"  
"He said if it happens again our little secret won't be a secret anymore. I will deal with him. Don't worry I can handle it."  
"If he thinks he can threaten you and get away with it..."  
I place my finger over his mouth. I kiss his cheek.  
"Don't do something you will regret. We will handle this together. You and me. Ok?"  
He nods. I remove my finger from his lips.  
"Ok... I just want love you more than you know... And I want to protect you. You shouldn't have to deal with this."  
He kisses me gently. I kiss him back lovingly. I stroke his cheek.  
"I know and I love you with all of my heart. But we have to be smart. I'm still married on paper. Cary will do anything if he feels threatened. And this right now would make him think I'm jumping ship."  
"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to protect you from all of it."  
He pulls me to him. Our noses touching. He smiles and kisses me. I lean against the car pulling him with me. I roll my hips against him. He pulls my by my waist closer to him. He leans his upper body away from me.  
"If we don't stop... I think we will make good use of your back seat."  
He murmurs against my neck.

"Would you, please?"  
I bat my eyelashes at him. I bite my bottom lip. He kisses all over my neck. His hands searching my skin under my blouse. I pant.  
"Don't tempt me. You know we can't. Even though I want you so bad right now. But we both know someone will see us knowing our luck and then what would happen, hmm?"  
He smiles and steps back. I pout.  
"Mmm. But I want to tempt you." I kiss him. "I need you. I need to be with you alone."  
He kisses me. He closes his eyes wrapping his arms around my waist. This kiss was slow and loving as if he was trying to touch my very soul with a kiss with love so pure. We stay lost in each other for a long moment. My hands on the back of his neck and head. His on my back between my shoulder blades and on the small of my back. I sigh into the kiss. Feeling him touch me so emotionally through a kiss. He slowly pulls back. He smiles.  
"Unfortunately we have work but remember we get to go home to each other."  
I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses my temple.  
"I love that I get to see you at home."  
I smile. He kisses my head and then my temple again.  
"Who's place? Yours or mine?"  
He whispers. I kiss his neck.  
"The kids will be at mine but you can stay. I just can't leave them two nights in a row."  
He nods and smiles. He makes me look at him with his thumb on my chin and forefinger under my chin. I smile at his loving brown gaze.  
"See you tonight then, Miss Cavanaugh."  
I smirk as he playfully speaks.   
"Today better go fast then, Mr Gardner."  
I lightly bite his neck. He bites my collar bone playfully.  
"I love you. You are so perfect. Never forget that."  
"I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
He pulls back. He opens my door. I get in. I wave as I drive off. I see him watch me drive away. I smile. Things were finally going the way I wanted them to be. I was happy. I drive to my office. I walk in. I sit in my office working on my cases. Gathering notes. Scribbling questions, arguments, objections. I drink coffee as I research some of the articles on the company. I work through lunch trying to avoid everyone. I just want the time to pass quickly so I can go home to my family. I look up and it's 5. I pack up and head to my car. I drive to the bottle shop and get some tequila and buy some limes. I buy a bottle of scotch as well knowing I had wine at home. I pull up at my apartment. I grab the bags and head upstairs. The kids are already upstairs. I call out to them.  
"Zach, Grace. I'm home."  
Grace rushes to me. She wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi mom. Your home early."  
I smile as Zach gives me a hug and kisses me.  
"Well, I missed you guys and I Will is coming over so I wanted to spend sometime with you guys first."  
They put the bags away for me. I have a shower while they do some homework. I put on my lingerie and then a loose fitting red dress and heels on. I walk out and Grace smiles at me. I decided we would order dinner tonight. I sit down and play with Grace's hair and talk with the kids.


	7. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Alicia have dinner with the kids. See if Grace and Zach accept Will into their lives easily. Short chapter just needed to get to the next chapter. More cute and spicy scenes to follow.

The kids and I watch TV and cuddle. I check the clock. I smile as Grace looks up at me, it's the same look when she's asking if Dad was going to be late only this was Will. I smile because I know he will be here as soon as he can. Grace cuddles closer and I know she's worried. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Grace's eyes light up. She pulls me up from the couch pushing me to the door. I smile and laugh. I open the door. Bag in hand, his tie slightly loosened, a loving smile on his face.   
"Hey, sorry traffic was crazy."  
I smile. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back tenderly.  
"You're not late. I wasn't expecting you just yet. Are you ok?"  
I place my hand on his cheek. His arm encircles my waist. Our noses touching, our breath warming each others cheeks. I can almost see that he wants to tell me but he can't.  
"Just a lot of work."  
"We decided that we might order some take away tonight. Is that ok?"  
"Perfect."  
He smiles and we walk into the apartment.   
"Hey Zach and Grace. Sorry I'm late."  
Grace rushes up and kisses his cheek. Zach smiles and hugs Will.  
"Hey."  
I smile at my kids, the have grown up so fast it amazes me everyday. My eyes water a little.  
"So what should we order?"  
I walk over to Will and grab his bag. He slides his arms around my waist.  
"Whatever you want. My treat. No questions. I want to do this for you."  
"Will..."  
He pulls me close, his voice a hushed whisper against my ear.  
"No. Please I want to take care of you and your kids. You made dinner the other night. Let me buy dinner tonight."  
He kisses my cheek. I turn and smile at him. He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes. I nod.   
"Can we try this new Chinese place. They deliver free and you don't have to order heaps. It's supposed to be good too."  
Grace suggests with a grin in her face, much like Will's. If there is anything more than breakfast food it's Chinese that Will and I love.  
"Sure."  
"They left a menu in the mail the other day. I stuck it on the board near the phone."  
She walks over to the lounge room, Zach following her probably already thinking of what he wants. Will starts to walk to the lounge room. I place his bag on the bed in my room before walking back out to the three of them huddled over a menu. Grace sitting on Will's leg Zach sitting beside them. I smile and lean against the door frame thinking how normal and how unreal this all seemed.

Will held out his arm. I walk over to them all and sit on the arm of the sofa. Will wraps his arm around my waist. I place my hand on his shoulder. I rest my head on Graces shoulder. I look at Will and smile, his hand gently squeezes my hip as he flashes his boyish smile. Grace leans into Will and I smile. Grace really liked Will and Zach seemed to be ok too. Zach looks up at me and smiles. I smile back.  
"We have to get spring rolls."  
Grace says. We all laugh. Will sighs.  
"Are you kidding if I forgot them your mom would be mad. She loves spring rolls. She used to eat them all the time at Georgetown. Isn't that right Leesh?"  
He looks at me grinning.  
"It's your fault. All we ate was Chinese, breakfast, pizza. You made me addicted to spring rolls. It's all I ever ate when I was pregnant with you Grace. Zach was cereal and toast."  
I smile. I stand grabbing a pen and paper. I lean on the coffee table.  
"So. Family pack of spring rolls, fried rice..."  
I write down a few things. The kids and Will add what they want to. The kids run to the phone to place the order. I sit next to Will. His arm encircles my waist. I lean into him.  
"What's wrong? Something is bothering you, I can tell. I just want to help you. You've got to let me in as well."  
"Babe if I could tell you I would but its not my news to share."  
"Ok. I trust you."  
He kisses my temple. I smile up at him. He pulls me onto his lap, his hands on my stomach, his chest pressed to my back. He kisses my neck.   
"Maybe I can distract you from whatever is on your mind."  
"You always distract me. Even when your not around. Your always on my mind."  
"Than I'm succeeding at my job."  
I smile. He chuckles.  
"Yes you do."  
"Which reminds me. I have a surprise for you later tonight. Under this dress."

I purr seductively.  
"I like the sound of this surprise."  
he kisses the back of my neck.  
"But you have to wait until after dinner."  
He groans leaning his head in my shoulder.  
"Tease."  
"I'm not a tease. Just building the tension."  
"It makes it that much more fun. But still it makes me want this dress off you so bad."  
I chuckle.  
"I love you."  
"Hmm. I love you more."  
I look up and see Grace walking up to the loungeroom smiling at us. I knew she hadn't heard as we had been whispering.  
"Dinner will be here in 20 minutes."  
She leans against the wall. I open my arms and she comes over to us. I move to sit beside Will and Grace cuddles up between us. Zach come and sits on the other side of Will and leans on him as he hands him the remote. I smile and wrap my family in my arms. Will looked threw our recorded movies and clicked on the Shawshank Redemption. We all settle on the couch together. The movie starts to play and Will gently places a kiss to my cheek. I smile as I turn to him. He rests his forehead against mine. I smile and kiss him. I lean my head on his shoulder as I turn to watch the movie. He rests his head on mine. Tightening his hold on me. We stay like this as the movie plays. I couldn't be happier. Will and the kids where getting on great. He loved them. A knock at the door startles us.   
"It's probably the delivery boy. I will go get it."  
We all stood up, pausing the movie. I head to the kitchen followed by Zach. Will heads to the door with Grace walking beside him the pair smiling brightly. I feel Zach's hand on my shoulder. I look at him and smile. He hugs me.  
"It's ok to be happy Mom. He's a good guy. Just enjoy it."  
I wrap my arms around him as I laugh slightly.  
"How'd you get so smart and grown up?"  
"I had the best Mom in the world. She taught me everything I know."  
My eyes well with tears.

"I'd love to meet her."  
I joke and laugh. He shakes his head laughing.  
"Look in the mirror and you'll see her."  
I kiss his forehead.   
"Thanks Zach. That means so much to me. I love you and your sister so much."  
I hear Grace and Will coming back with the food. Zach grabs out the plates. I grab glasses and cutlery. Placing them on the table. Grace and Will place the food in the centre of the table. I go to the cupboard. I grab a bottle of wine. I wipe the small tears away from my eyes. I feel Will's arm encircle my waist. I turn to him. He caresses my cheek wiping the small tears on my cheek.   
"Hey beautiful. Don't cry"  
I shake my head.  
"It's ok. They're happy tears. I promise."  
He kisses my nose.   
"I prefer to see you smiling. There's nothing more beautiful."  
I blush. I know the kids heard us. I could see them smiling at us. Will guides me over to the table. He pulls my chair out and tucks it in as I sit. I smile up at him. He pours some wine. I take my glass with a nod of my head in thanks. He clinks his glass against mine and we both sip our wine. Sharing our own secret toast to the night.   
"How was school today Gracie?"  
I look at Grace as I hear will speak to her. She has a bright smile on her face.   
"It was ok I guess. But I couldn't wait for tonight. There's a party for Zach at a friends house. It's them saying goodbye and good luck because they can't have it closer to when he leaves. I've been invited. And Zach doesn't have to look after me. I promise."  
Will nods and smiles. I shake my head.  
"I don't know Grace. I don't think it's a good idea. And it's not about trust I do trust you it's just I worry about you. Both of you."  
"What time is it?"  
I look at Will stunned.  
"It starts at 9. I know it's not much notice but they organised it all. And I would really like to go."  
Will's hand slides along my back and rests on my hip. I look at Grace. I take a deep breath.  
"Do you promise me, and I mean really promise me that you will be really careful?"  
"Yes. I swear it."  
Will looks at her. He leans forward in his chair.   
"Keep your drink with you at all times. Don't let anyone force you to do something you don't want to. You have my phone number, your moms, Kalinda's. Just ring, don't be afraid to call."

Grace walks around and kisses Will and I on the cheek.  
"Thank you so much. I promise I will be fine. I will call if I need anything."  
I smile. Will hugs Grace with a beaming smile. One I'd never seen before. There was still apart of him that wanted to be a Dad. I didn't know if I could give him that. I wasn't as young and healthy as I once was.   
"I can drop you both off if you'd like?"  
The kids look at Will. Grace looks up at him, the cutest face put on.  
"Yes please. After dinner we will get ready."  
Grace had Will wrapped around her finger. I chuckled slightly. He looks at me, he tilts his head quizzically. I shake my head and eat a spring roll.   
"What about your day Zach?"  
He shrugs at Will.  
"It was alright. I have my final test next week. I'm a little worried."  
"You don't need to worry you're a smart boy. But if you'd like I could help with some study? I might be able to help."  
We eat dinner and talk. Like any normal family would. It was so strange. Will had magically bonded with my kids but in his eyes I could see the longing to be a father. A proper father. He clears the table as I absently sipped my wine in deep thought. He kisses my cheek.  
"Once I drop the kids off I'm going to peel that dress off you and see my surprise."  
He huskily whispered. I shivered against him. He takes a deep breath and groans. The kids where getting ready. I was glad.   
"Come with me. We could make out in the car," he kisses me. "In the park."  
I stand and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him.  
"Insatiable."  
I murmur against his lips. He strokes my cheek. Looking into my eyes with a passion I had never seen before.  
"When it comes to you Leesh, I can never get enough."  
I laugh and bury my head in his neck swaying with him in the dining room. Will hums a song, I didn't recognise it. He had his hands on the small of my back. My arms around his neck.   
"You are so beautiful."  
I hear Grace coming towards us. I hear her voice stop I realise she must have seen us. Will smiling down at me as we danced. I pull out of Will's arms and smile at her.  
"Ready to go?"  
She nods. She hugs me and wraps an arm around Will. He kisses her forehead, holding us close.  
"Please don't leave us, Will."  
"I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm here always."

We drop the kids off. The drive silence broken only by the radio and saying farewell to the kids. We walk into the house and feel the emptiness. We go straight to the bedroom turning off the lights as we go. I sit Will on the bed.  
"Wait right here."  
I go into the bathroom. I hear a muffled - what?- through the door. I smile as I slide my dress off. I grab my long coat on and button it up. I leave my heels on. I open the door with the light off. I press play on the stereo and slow, sensual music starts to play. I walk around the room lighting candles and swaying my hips. Will sits upright on the bed, his eyes glued to me.


End file.
